The Very Twisted College Life
by DarkAnimeAngel003
Summary: This is similar to the first version I wrote. When Kagome decides to transfer colleges and room with Sango, all kinds of craziness occurs. Chapter two is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Sango sat at the computer in her apartment, furiously typing a story for her creative writing class. Her brown hair was slightly messy and her brown eyes were bloodshot red form staying up all night. Several cans of Starbuck's Double Shot were littered on the floors. Her yellow pajama shorts and matching top was slightly wrinkled. She was so absorbed in writing that she didn't hear the several knocks at her door.

"That stupid woman must be at the computer again," mumbled InuYasha to Kagome as he banged on the door before giving up and forcing his way inside. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red shirt that had the name of the soccer team on it. His silver hair was settled on his shoulders and his doggie ears (a/n- he'd kill me for saying that…) were twitching with annoyance. "Sango! Didn't you hear the door! I told you Kagome would be transferring today! Sango!" yelled InuYasha angrily as he made his way to the computer room.

"I'm guessing she's still the same old Sango we knew and loved in high school, huh?" joked Kagome as she set the bags she was carrying in the living room. She was wearing a white skirt and a pink tank top that said 'angel' on it. The living room was painted blue with purple moons. The furniture was black and still fairly new. After a quick look around, she followed Inuyasha down a plain white hallway with a few pictures hanging on the wall. InuYasha stopped at a door that had paint splatters all over it. He slammed open the door and glared at Sango's back. She had fallen asleep and was now drooling on the keyboard, mumbling something about not wanting anymore cheese. (A/n-It's an inside joke I have with one of my friends…I was spending the night at her house and I was talking in my sleep saying I didn't want anymore cheese… so I wanted to put that in there for her)

"Sango! Wake up! Kagome's here!" yelled InuYasha as he entered the room. The walls were like the door, splattered with different colors of paint. There were various canvases, paints, brushes, paper, ink cartridges, books, and manuscripts on shelves and in boxes.

"But I don't want anymore cheese! I'll blow up if I eat it!" yelled Sango before realizing she was now awake and InuYasha and Kagome were in the room.

"You…don't have to eat anymore, then," InuYasha said jokingly.

"Huh? Oh, hi Kagome. Excuse the mess. I was up all night, trying to finish a story for a class I'm taking. It didn't really help that Miroku decided to come over and bother me," muttered Sango, still half-asleep. She got up from her seat and hugged Kagome.

"So, does that mean you two are going out now!?" asked Kagome excitedly.

"No! Of course not! How could you even suggest that I would go out with someone like him!" yelled Sango as her cheeks turned a nice shade of red.

"Someone like who?" asked Miroku as he entered the room, only hearing part of the conversation. He was wearing blue jeans and a navy blue shirt like InuYasha's. "You would never go out with someone like whom?"

"I wouldn't go out with someone like you!" shouted Sango before adding in a sarcastic tone, "Now that everyone's here, please excuse me so I can go change."

"Why would you need to change? We've all seen you in pajamas before. Remember when we were all, like, 5 years old and we would all spend the night at InuYasha's mansion?" asked a now very confused Kagome.

"Yes, I know. But you see, now it's different," replied Sango meekly, "I'm not wearing a bra."

"Oh," the rest of the group added before Sango left to go change. When she came back, she was wearing a pair of capris and a purple shirt with a black cat on it.

"Now, Kagome, let me show you around this prison cell I like to call home," joked Sango as she walked out of the room with Kagome following and began the tour. "This is the living room and over there is the very small kitchen." The kitchen was yellow and had stainless steel appliances. "The last door on the left side of the hall way is the bathroom. You know where the 'art' room is. This is my bedroom," she said as she opened a purple door. The room was purple and had the words 'rock star' all over the place. In the corner was a blue electric guitar and a small, black nightstand. A desk lined the wall and had various school supplies on it. Her bed was black and had a blue and purple comforter and matching pillows. "And here is your room. I already painted and decorated it." Kagome's room was yellow with white furniture. The bed had a pink comforter with yellow flowers and matching pillows. Other than the colors and guitar, Kagome's room was almost the same as Sango's.

"Oh, it's perfect! I love it!" Kagome squealed as she hugged Sango happily. "I guess I better unpack." The two girls went in to the living room to find the boys sitting on the couch, watching some reality TV show. Miroku waited until Kagome and InuYasha left to get the rest of the luggage before he jumped off the couch and cornered Sango. He put his hands on either side of her, using his arms as a blockade.

"Now, my dear Sango, it seems as though you're stuck with no way out," grinned Miroku mischievously.

"Your wrong," grumbled Sango as she lifted her knee to hit him in a very sensitive place. Miroku shot his arm out and grabbed her kneecap so she couldn't move it. "Okay, maybe you're not. What do you want?"

"Simple. I want you to go out on just one date with me," replied Miroku as Kagome and InuYasha came into the room. Kagome gasped and InuYasha laughed at the sight of Miroku and Sango.

"What if I refuse?"

"Well then, I guess we'll stay like this until you agree." Sango glared at Miroku, and he smirked.

"Well, I guess we will then. At least until you get tired, that is." They stood there for a while until Sango realized she really had to use the bathroom. "Um, Miroku, can we continue this later. I have to pee."

"Not until you agree to go out on a date with me," smirked Miroku.

"Fine! I'll go on a date with you just let me go! I'm about to pee on myself," Sango said as she rushed to the bathroom, just barley making it.

"Well, this will be interesting. A lot more interesting than my old college, that's for sure," Kagome said as she plopped on the couch and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha ok! Just leave me alone!

Inner self: Excuse her rudeness…she's been moody lately.

Me: Hey you know what!? Nobody asked you! You're such an idiot, you know that!

Inner self: You're the one arguing with yourself…

Me: …

Inner Self: I thought so.

Recap:

"_Fine! I'll go on a date with you just let me go! I'm about to pee on myself," Sango said as she rushed to the bathroom, just barley making it._

_"Well, this will be interesting. A lot more interesting than my old college, that's for sure," Kagome said as she plopped on the couch and smiled._

After touring the guys' adjoining apartment, Kagome unpacked and stretched out on her bed. Her face was buried in one of the pillows and her black hair was spread all around her. She hoped this college would be better than the last. True, she enjoyed it, but after her creative writing professor starting to take a little too much interest in her, life at that school became difficult. Everyone accused her of being a teacher's pet and her friends stopped talking to her. That wasn't even the worst of it. He began to make advances. When she told the dean what was going on, he laughed and said it was her fault for representing herself as promiscuous. That was the last straw. She had called Sango to tell her what happened. She yelled for thirty minutes before insisting that Kagome transfer to her school. Sango had then told InuYasha, who drove two days to visit Kagome and yell at her before driving her all the way back. Her eyes filled with tears at the memories.

"Hey Kags, you ok?" asked Sango, the concern in her voice very obvious. Kagome rolled over and sat up as Sango entered her room and sat in the chair by her desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Or I will be soon thanks to you, InuYasha, and Miroku. Speaking of which, when is your date with Miroku?" asked Kagome mischievously.

"Tonight. That's actually what I wanted to talk about. I have to favors to ask of you. First, will you help me pick out an outfit?" asked Sango, a hint of shyness creeping up in her voice.

"Sure! I'd be happy to. What's the second one?" agreed Kagome with a smile on her face.

"Will you and InuYasha double date with us?"

"If InuYasha wants to, then I'd be more than happy to!"

"If InuYasha wants to what?" asked InuYasha and Miroku as they appeared suddenly in the doorway. Sango stood up and blushed slightly.

"InuYasha, will you and Kagome go on a double date with me and Miroku?" asked Sango.

"Why do you want them to go? I was looking forward to it just being the two of us," argued Miroku with a pout on his face.

"I want them to go to make sure you behave yourself!" said Sango with an accusing tone.

"I solemnly swear that I will be a perfect gentleman, not flirt with any other girl, and keep my hands to myself tonight. If I don't you have my permission to slap me so hard my cheeks bleed and never speak to me again or do whatever else you see fit," swore Miroku sincerely.

"Fine," agreed Sango with a sigh. Miroku smiled triumphantly, Kagome laughed and clapped her hands, and InuYasha just 'feh'-ed. "No if you'll excuse me, I have to go figure out what to wear then take a shower. You coming Kags?"

"Yes coming!" said Kagome as Sango walked out of the room. Miroku left to go back to his apartment and Kagome was about to follow Kagome when she was stopped by InuYasha.

"Kagome, since Miroku and Sango are going out, to you want to go on a date?" asked InuYasha with a smirk on his face.

"I…Inuyasha! Where did this come from?" asked Kagome, clearly stunned by the question.

"Well, I was going to go with you on the double date before Sango changed her mind, so I thought it would be fun to do something just the two of us."

"S…sure! I'd…like that," said Kagome while blushing. InuYasha smiled then walked out of the room. Kagome stood there for a while before Sango called her name. She walked out of the room with a dazed smile on her face and went to Sango's room.

A/N- Sorry it's so short! Wow, I didn't expect to update so soon…well, this is similar to the other version I had, but I like this better. I'm still fairly new at writing fan fictions, so when you review, and I hope you do, please me nice and feel free to give me any suggestions you may have. Thank you and r&r. I'll update soon!


End file.
